ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobin's Spirit Guide
Tobin's Spirit Guide by John Horace Tobin is a book that serves as a compilation of various supernatural occurrences, entities, and facts. The computer software version is hard to find and is very expensive. Egon and Ray refer to it so frequently they may have entire sections memorized. Copies of the book have been shown to be available in hardback, paperback, and electronic media. History Primary Canon As Ivo Shandor is mentioned in the tome, it is reasonable to assume Tobin's Spirit Guide was written sometime in the 20th Century. Gozer rituals have been recorded in the book as happening as early as the 1920s so the guide would have to have been published anywhere from 1930-1980. The Spirit Guide is used extensively in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Here, the player can use the P.K.E. Meter to scan ghosts and objects, unlocking their entry in an electronic version of the guide. In the Stylized version, Art Pages can also be found, which add images to the guide entries. The original manuscript can also be found in the basement of the firehouse in the Stylized version. In the Realistic version, once a ghost is scanned, a complete bio of the ghost appears, complete with a picture, their class level, their powers, the ghostbusting weapons they are weak against, whether they can be trapped or destroyed, and some information on their back story. Scanning and obtaining the Spirit Guide entries of any ghost in the game will unlock an Xbox 360 Achievement or PlayStation Trophy called "I'm Picking Up A Signal...," while obtaining the entries of all ghosts will unlock "Back Off Man. I'm a Scientist." Secondary Canon In The Real Ghostbusters, Egon and Ray shown to carry around a paperback version of the book on assignments. Egon sometimes had Tobin's Spirit Guide on small computer interface devices and later on computer. The latter was noted as being very expensive by Ray, because it probably wasn't popular to which Egon scoffs. It is also shown that the Ghostbusters may not have read every entry, as they often find something new when looking up unknown spirits in the guide. In Extreme Ghostbusters, the team uses Spengler's Spirit Guide, which may borrow material from Tobin's Spirit Guide. It may even be a complete rewrite of Tobin's in Egon's own words. However, the Extreme Team appear to rely more on the internet and checking out books to dig up information on ghosts that they know little about (though a copy of Tobin's can be seen on Egon's desk in the first episode). It was published as a source book for the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game, containing ghosts from all over the world that could be used as adversaries in the game. As well as some background on Tobin himself. In the IDW Comics continuity, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission keeps a file on Tobin's Spirit Guide, #SG1a. A hardcover copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide was taken aboard a flight to Schenectady by the Ghostbusters. Ray and Egon consulted it while trying to narrow down the identity of the entity they were sent off to confront. In mid-September 1912, Tobin documented his travels in Siberia in the guide. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **Egon Spengler looks up Wat. *"Troll Bridge" **The Trolls entry is consulted by Egon. Four images of Trolls are seen. Based on his dialogue at the time, the entry may detail disposal methods and/or Troll language. *"The Boogieman Cometh" **The Boogieman entry is consulted. *"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" **The Domoviye entry is consulted. They are referred to as location spirits, possibly implying a specific section of the tome. *"Ain't NASA-Sarily So" **The computerized version is used by Ray. *"Don't Forget the Motor City" **Ray Stantz consults a Pocket Edition that he keeps in one his chest pockets."Don't Forget the Motor City" Storyboard Page 71 A full spread of various depictions of Gremlins are shown. *"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **In the script, Ray Stantz is looking through Tobin's Spirit Guide when he realizes the corporeal entity that stole the Necronomicon was a Spawn of Cathulhu. Ray read further to find when the summoning ritual is, implying an entry on the Old Ones, Cult of Cathulhu, and/or Cathulhu.Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 14-15. CPT Holdings, Inc. *"The Bird of Kildarby" **The computerized versions are consulted when the Ghostbusters look up Castle Kildarby and later, the Bird of Kildarby. *"Masquerade" **Egon Spengler uses the computerized version to look up the Halliwell Mansion. *"The Devil in the Deep" **Egon Spengler uses the computerized version to look up Necksa. *"I Am the City" **A new home computer version is used to look up Marduk. It was expensive and probably not a popular seller.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "I Am the City" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:51-07:54). Time Life Entertainment. Egon types in Creature, Four Eyes, Four Ears, and Red Skin. *"The Grundel" **Egon searches in it for match based on what Lee Meredith gave him. *"Poultrygeist" **Ray searches through the hardcover tome in search of the Werechicken entry. It is after Wereaardvarks and Werebears. The Werechicken entry also contains the formula for the antidote that cures human beings bitten by a Werechicken.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:41-12:48, 12:56-13:20, 13:28-13:29). Time Life Entertainment. *"Standing Room Only" **the home computer version is used to look up Mee-Krah. The file has ineligible (to fans) information, which Egon reads out loud, and two images of Mee-Krah. *"Follow That Hearse" **Ray uses the home computer version to look up the Manhattan Earth Spirit. The file has a brief history and image. *"If I Were a Witch Man" **Ray uses the hardcover to look up Kestrel. *"Partners in Slime" **The home computer is used to look up Poso and Shifter. Both files listed their Class, Identification Number, Personality, and Attributes. *"The Halloween Door" **Egon opens the hardcover to an entry on Halloween. On the opposite page is an image of Boogaloo.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:17-04:22). Time Life Entertainment. *"The Ransom of Greenspud" **The home computer is used to look up Spiderlegs but is misspelled 'Spiderless.' *"Janine, You've Changed" **Egon finds a file on Makoveris Lotsabucks on the home computer. *"Ghostworld" **Egon uses the computerized version to look up Karro Zans. *"Afterlife in the Fast Lane" **Egon looks up The Phantom aboard his Spengler Speedster. *"Busters in Toyland" **Egon uses the computerized version to look up Lothgar.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:05-03:24). Time Life Entertainment. *"Not Now, Slimer!" **Egon uses the computerized version in Ecto-1 but can't find a file on the Squid Ghost.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 08:53-08:56). Time Life Entertainment. Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **A hardcover copy is lying on Egon's work table near the Ghost Beacon. IDW Publishing *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *Volume 1 **Issue #5 **Issue #8 ***"The Man Who Sought Death" *Volume 2 **Issue #1 ***Cover C only **Issue #2 Mentioned Ghostbusters *In Ghostbusters, Tobin's Spirit Guide is mentioned as a book to use in researching Zuul. It is later mentioned when Egon Spengler recalls Ivo Shandor's name in Tobin's. The Real Ghostbusters *In "Apocalypse - - What, Now?," Egon Spengler considers aloud how he should use Tobin's Spirit Guide to identify the four equestrian manifestations that were just trapped.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. *In "The Scaring of the Green," Ray Stantz mentions Chapter 27 of Tobin's Spirit Guide is called "Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations." Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:53). Time Life Entertainment. *In "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye," Egon Spengler suggests Tobin's Spirit Guide, old newspapers, and books on the history of the neighborhood to identify the new ectoplasmic entity later revealed to be Blackie.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:06-07:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In addition to Tobin's, I suggest old newspapers and any books on the history of the region." *In "Halloween II 1/2," Jason mentions the Junior Ghostbusters' Halloween Costumes are based on illustrations of Class 5 Full Roaming Vapors found on Page 23 of Tobin's Spirit Guide (though it is clear that Jason is an alien, Donald is a vampire, and Catherine is a witch).Jason (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:46-01:52). Time Life Entertainment. IDW Comics *In "The Other Side 2," Ray mentions it during the analysis of the dead mosquito. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, File #F390 mentions Tolesian Terror Dogs are accounted for in Tobin's Spirit Guide (2nd Edition, 1937). *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Tobin's Spirit Guide is referenced in a file covered by photos of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Trivia *In The Real Ghostbusters, Tobin's Spirit Guide has a total of 1213.7 words.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters-"Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:35). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Like I always say, a picture is worth 1213.7 words" then holds out Tobin's Spirit Guide *In the West End Games RPG Version of "Tobin's Spirit Guide," the first edition was printed in October 1920 by Guzman, Scott, and Bonterre Publishers. *In the novelization of the first movie, the book that Dr. Venkman slams on the desk near Dr. Spengler's head in the New York City Public Library is a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 25. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In the Legion Mini Series continuity, it was Michael Draverhaven who gave Egon a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Michael Draverhaven (2004). 88MPH Studios- "Legion Issue #3" (2004) (Comic p.02). Michael says: "Egon still sleeping with that copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide I gave him?" *The Guide is seen flying around in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 11. Gallery TobinsSpiritGuideRPG.jpg|ID Card from West End Games Ghostbusters RPG TobinsSpiritGuideWat.jpg|Egon consults Wat Entry in Green Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuideWat2.jpg|Egon consults Wat Entry; close up TobinsSpiritGuideTrolls.jpg|Egon consults Trolls Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTrolls2.jpg|Egon consults more of Trolls Entry TobinRGB01.png|Egon translating Peters words to the Trolls using Tobin Spirit Guide TobinRGBbio.png|The book as seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" TobinsSpiritGuideBoogiemanEntry.jpg|Brief Shot of Boogieman Entry in Hardcover Tome TobinsSpiritGuideWinston.jpg|Winston looks at Boogieman Entry TobinsSpiritGuidePocketbook.jpg|Blue Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuidePocketbookGremlins.jpg|Gremlins Entry in Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuideComputerized.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version used in space TobinsSpiritGuideRays02.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version Closed TobinsSpiritGuideRays03.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version Opened TobinsSpiritGuideEgons02.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version Closed TobinsSpiritGuideEgons03.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version Opened TobinsSpiritGuideComputerized2.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version TobinsSpiritGuideHomeComputer.jpg|Home Computer Version TobinsSpiritGuideHomeComputerMarduk.jpg|Home Computer Search TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel01.jpg|Unknown entity Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel02.jpg|The Genie Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel03.jpg|Metamorph Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel04.jpg|Drool Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel05.jpg|Bird of Kildarby Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel06.jpg|Grundel Entry TobinsSpiritGuidePoultrygeist.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" MeeKrah03.jpg|Mee-Krah computer file in "Standing Room Only" MeeKrah04.jpg|Mee-Krah computer file in "Standing Room Only" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit01.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit02.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit03.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideIfIWereAWitchMan.jpg|Ray looks at Kestrel Entry TobinsSpiritGuideHalloween.jpg|Egon looks at Halloween Entry SpiderlegsEntry.jpg|Spiderlegs computer file in "The Ransom of Greenspud" MakeoverusLotsabucks04.png|Makoveris Lotsabucks computer file in "Janine, You've Changed" TobinsSpiritGuideGhostworld.jpg|Karro Zans in computerized version in "Ghostworld" TobinsSpiritGuideLothgar.jpg|Lothgar in computerized version in "Busters in Toyland" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow01.jpg|Computerized Version in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow02.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow03.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow04.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow05.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow06.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow07.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow08.jpg|Squid Ghost formed from files, in "Not Now, Slimer!" GhostBeaconAndTobins.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" TobinsSpiritGuideWhatInSamhain.jpg|In What in Samhain Just Happened?! TobinsSpiritGuideIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 TobinsSpiritGuideIDW8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 TobinsSpiritGuide2-1CoverC.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWOngoingV2Issue2-1.jpg|The Collectors entry in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 References Category:Equipment Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:RGB Equipment Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Equipment